Sweet Surrender
by AssassinMysteryROMY
Summary: Rogue returns to the X-men a new woman,having control of her powers, and finds a certain cajun waiting for her on the good side. ROMY, JOTT, 'ROLO. R&R people.


Hello everybody, hehehe. This is my first fanfic, I do hope you like it. I've been reading other fanfics to perfect Rogue's accent, as well as Remy's. SO if you do see anything wrong, please tell me. Oh and I do need help with Kurt's accent, so please help me with that you guys. Thanks. Lots o' hugs, AssassinMystery, I hope you like it.

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own X-men, or anything related to X-men, x-men evolution, etc etc.... I do not own Rogue, or Remy( I wish I did purr hahahaha) I actually don't own a lot of things, other than my own sanity.....I think thats gone too...hmmm I don't know....

_**SWEET SURRENDER**_

**CHAPTER ONE: In the arms of an Angel**

It was Tuesday night as the pebbles of light from the river of darkness called the sky beamed above her head, Rogue had returned to the institute. Five years has passed since she last turned her cold, unwanted shoulder towards the place she used to call home. Everything looked the same in this perfect little world the professor had created, it was a utopia. The halls were still the same as she walked through them, slowly her memories of unhappy realizations of her cursed life filled her mind. Each familiar step on the carpet felt like more weight of uncertainty over her shoulders. The one thing she wanted to do was turn around and run, but could you ever forget what you run from? Turning away from the only ones who'd care for you, even though it was conditionally?

Logan and Ororo were the first she saw, apparently arguing about a certain training session he had created for the students. The wolverine, who could forget the attitude, the raw anger and strength, and the intimidation. They were too heated in conversation to notice a familiar face giving them a small comforting smile, none the less, it was the best Rogue could do in such a circumstance. Not even noticing the new woman five feet away, she sighed, no one ever cared about her here. Why did she even come back? To show everyone the control she had on her powers, and new found powers of invulnerability, super human strength, and flight? She could not answer the question which plagued her vulnerable mind. After walking for about two minutes, she turned the corner and bumped into someone by accident. Looking up slowly, the person she had bumped into was too tall to be a student, too muscular at that, too much of a perfect jaw line, and into a pair of dark crimson red on black eyes which were slightly covered by bangs of brown sweaty strips of hair, shining in the light, which stared deeply into her own sparkling emerald green orbs. He looked so familiar.

"Ah'm sorry, ah didn't see where ah was goin' "

"its quite alrigh'_ mon chere_." It hit her like a ton of bricks, his eyes, that southern Cajun accent, it was that cocky- acolyte enemy- Gambit. It was her Remy, the one she had left behind.

"Yah dirty swamp rat-what're yah doin' hea'?" yelled Rogue.

"Swamp rat? Remy be no swamp rat _chere_-wait." The bricks had turned into stones and had hit Remy just as hard. Those eyes he stared into deeply seemed brighter now, it was definitely the same southern voice, and the same nickname she had called him before. It was Rogue, his Rogue, she had returned.

"_Merde_, Rogue?"

" yah didn't answer mah question- what're Yah doin' hea' swamp rat?"

"You look so- so"

"what? Different?" Rogue said sarcastically.

"So- beautiful, _dieu, vous êtes si beau_" replied Remy, pushing a few loose tendrils behind her ear, careful not to touch her skin. The old cliche, Butterflies flew through Rogue's stomach, it was too good to be true. She had changed, to put it quite bluntly. Once a lonesome, quiet teen, now a strong and beautiful woman. Her short hair was now a bit longer, and still kept loosely, the same white bangs and streaks were noticeable. That pale skin which needed sun had gotten a beautiful golden glow, gleaming in the light, her clothing showed her curves in all the right places as she donned an old looking brown leather bomber jacket, a black wife beater that showed a bit of cleavage, a mini green khaki skirt, and her old knee high combat boots which have seen their days. Her once dark cold eyes, glowed brightly, sparkling in the light, emerald green eyes.

"Ah- ah" Rogue blabbered, trying to walk away, but his strong arms held her in place by her waist, pulling her closer to him. Did she really want to move away from him? The one she had been thinking about every night after she had left, how could she have forgotten him, forgotten his voice that used to whisper sweet nothings in french, forgotten those red on black eyes that would stare deeply into her soul each night she would sneak out to meet him.

"Why'd you go _petite_? Why'd you leave Remy?"

"Ah didn't, ah mean ah-" She was interrupted by a loud squeal from behind.

"ROGUE!" yelled Kitty, Rogue's old best friend, if thats what you would call her, and roommate. Remy let go of her so that Kitty wouldn't give him an angry glare as to why he was holding her as she impatiently waited to hug her.

"Kitty- yah look so-"said Rogue, staring at her in awe.

"Like you look so-" said Kitty, with the same look on her face.

"Amazing" both replied in unison. Tears streamed down Rogue's face looking at the older Kitty. That stick straight hair which was always kept in a high ponytail, as Rogue remembered, was a bit longer and now im soft curls. She wasn't Valley girl 'tween anymore, but now looking like valley girl professional in a long sleeved pink button up shirt, light blue jeans that clung to her legs, and pink stiletto heals giving her enough height to be just about half an inch taller.

"It's like been so long" It had, Rogue suddenly thought, five years learning to control her powers with a group of other mutants who needed help as well. It seemed a lot like the institute, except for the fact that this time, her powers were under her control, as was the other body that plagued her thoughts, Carol Danvers.

"ah know- ah know, but now ah'm back" Rogue couldn't believe it herself. Just a couple of weeks ago, she had been cursing that god-awful place to hell. And now? She was praising it. Boy had she changed in a matter of seconds.

"for good?" A gleam of light hit Kitty's eyes, as she pouted ever so slightly, making her seem extremely innocent.

"For good" Not knowing if she was actually telling the truth, she merely smiled and looked to the ground feeling guilty.

"great, so like, where you headed?"

"Ah was goin' tah see the professah"

"I'll like walk you"

"you know Remy still be right behind you, right _cherie_?" whispered Remy, seeming a little tempestuous.

"Ah know, and now ah'm leavin" A smirk appeared on her face, as she mentally thanked Kitty for pulling her out of that one. Rogue and Kitty walked down the hallway, laughing and catching up on the years they've missed communicating with each other.

"This is not over Rogue, not for a long shot" whispered Remy as he walked in the opposite direction, looking back and noticing Rogue looking back at him with the same passion in her eyes. The office was still the same, just as Rogue remembered it right after the incident she had after Professor X had found out that she was seeing the acolyte Gambit. He smiled at them both ,noticing their presence, looking at the new Rogue in front of him.

"Welcome back Rogue" His voice seemed calm, and genially nice.

"its good tah be back" This half assed answer she gave him didn't fool him one bit.

"How have you been?"

"Good, ah'm fine" Another half assed answer.

" Excellent, you know you always have a home here"

"ah know, and ah'm sorry it took so long for me tah realize tha" Rogue felt horrible lying to him, knowing full well she hated the damn place, wishing she could never return, but in the end she knew she had to. This place would always call to her, whether she was a mile away, or 2,000 miles away. In her heart, she secretly somewhat liked the place. It was just the horrid memories, and people inside she despised. Kitty, Kurt, and the Professor where the only ones who seemed to care about her. Jean, Scott, and everyone else didn't care, if they did they would have made an attempt to contact her. The first week she was gone, Kitty and Kurt kept trying to contact her through her x-men cell phone, while the Professor contacted her through thought. They knew it would take her awhile to come back, but they didn't want to face the facts. The truth was in their face, Rogue was unhappy and nothing could stop her from leaving.

FLASHBACK

_Rogue entered the Professors office, after secretly seeing the acolyte Gambit for almost a month. She knew fully well he knew all along, and just waited for her to cut off the 'relationship' with an enemy. Nothing could stop her, she felt free and happy when she was with Remy, she felt right._

" _Rogue, I didn't want it to come to this, but I must tell you, leaving the manor secretly will not go far here, especially if you are seeing the enemy"_

" _Yah been spyin' on me?"_

"_No I have not, it has come to my attention by a fellow x-men, who shall remain nameless,_ _that you have been seeing Gambit"_

" _Professah, ah–look, ah'm happy when ah'm with him, and ah feel so trapped bein' hea' with people that hate me--"_

"_no one hates you Rogue, you must--"_

" _realize what? Ah can't realize anythin' when no one but Kitty and Kurt care about me, they're the only ones who--"_

" _I care, everyone cares about you , you just have to LET us care"_

" _No, yah people just have to WANT tah care" With that, Rogue stood up and ran out of the office, leaving Professor X to understand what just happened. Tears streamed down her pale face, leaving her cold dark green eyes flaring in anger. Kitty wouldn't have told him that she was seeing Remy, would she? And Kurt definitely wouldn't tell either, knowing she was only happy when with them or Remy. It hit her, just then, during a battle about a week ago, with the Acolytes, Jean had seen her and Gambit talking in a secluded area, trying to make each other look as if they were just fighting each other. It was her, that stupid goody-two shoes Jean had told on her. Could she really blame her though? Wait what was she saying? Because of Jean, Rogue had to let go of Remy. She was not going to without a fight._

_Jean stood inside Rogues room as she entered, ready to cry into her pillow. Boy would she make Jean pay. They both stood in the room, a mere 10 feet stood between them. At first it was silence that engulfed the two angry x-men but then Jean spoke up, anger in her voice._

" _How could you be seeing that- that acolyte?"_

" _How could yah tell professah that ah was?" Rogue was yelling just as loud as Jean was, just about ready to tackle her little miss perfect ass down to the ground._

" _You were with the enemy damn it Rogue, what was I suppose to do? HUH? Tell me, because seeing some stupid little girl all giddy with enemy--"_ _That was it, that was the last straw Rogue let Jean have. _

" _Ah'll show yah stupid and giddy, lil' miss goody-two shoes" Rogue yelled, running towards Jean with all the speed her legs could muster, tackling her down to the ground before she could use her powers to do any damage to her. A quick punch came to Jeans face as a vase came flying towards Rogue's head. Both screamed in pain, Jean stood up, bloody broken nose, to see Rogue 'unconscious' on the ground, bleeding from her head. Rogue tripped Jean with her legs, the element of surprise always worked, well worked for her. Quickly peeling her glove off she started to drain Jean, her powers, her thoughts, almost everything about her. Rogue wanted to pull away, but her anger got the better of her, Jean was about to die, when Rogue fell over, Kitty had pushed her off of Jean just before the unthinkable happened. _

"_ROGUE! What were you doing?" Yelled Kitty looking at the unconscious Jean. Her dark green eyes were wide with shock as she looked at her hands, her cursed hands, her cursed skin. Was she really about kill Jean? Her thoughts ran through her, seeing a little girl get run over by a car, kissing Scott for the first time, and seeing Rogue and Gambit together, she could feel Jean's anger and slight jealousy overwhelm her. 'How could Rogue get a guy like that?'_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rogue yelled, holding the sides of her head, kneeling on the ground._

" _Rogue, go, like hurry up, just-GO!" pleaded Kitty, not wanting Rogue to get into any more trouble than she was already in. Jumping out of the window, Rogue used Jeans powers to her advantage by flying out of the manor, up to city park._

"_where yah runnin' off to cherie?" Remy stood infront of Rogue, who had been crying just a second ago. Her hair was a mess, as Remy stared down onto the frightened Rogue, hugging her knees beside the tree. She was soaking wet, considering it had just been raining. Her hair damp from the water, she was shivering. He knelt beside her putting his duster around her._

"_Stop callin' me that will ya? Ah'm not your cherie, not anymore" she shook her head roughly, while throwing his duster off of her shoulders._

" _what you doing cherie? you just runnin' from your problems petite?" Remy tried to put his duster on her again, but only succeeded in a death glare from her dark cold eyes._

"_kiss mah ass Cajun" Rogue yelled, trying to run from him. Remy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him, trying to hug her. Trying to show her how much she meant to him, wanting her to stay, to give their love a chance._

"_so, that's it huh? You gonna walk out on your life, on us?"_

"_There is no us Remy, all there is late night meetings, conversations and something ah cant and wont explain"_

"_now don't you think this something you can't explain is the answer for you to stay?"_

"_NO, REMY LEAVE MEH ALONE, I GOTTA DO THIS, FOR ME, JUST GO— DON'T COME LOOKIN' FO MEH" Rogue didn't want what happened with Jean to happen with Remy. Remys eyes shown anger and madness looking down on her._ _This was the one time he had wanted to hit her._ _She was being foolish, stupid, and unsentimental._

"_fine, if thats what mon chere wishes, then thats what she'll get, nothin' but an empty heart for da Ice queen" He left in the same direction he came, throwing an uncharged card at her. It was the ace of spades, which read ' je suis dans l'amour avec vous'_

END FLASHBACK

"It's quite alright. Now about your powers" replied the Professor.

"well ah-"

"Kitty would you excuse us for a moment"

"Sure thing Professor" Kitty stood up leaving Rogue to fend for herself against his torturous questions to the past 5 years. No wonder she left this place, all they tried to do was bring her past back into the picture and once they found out she killed someone they wouldn't want her back. If it was precious Jean, they'd forgive and forget, but not ol' Roguey here, not the one they couldn't trust, not the one who almost killed.

"I know this must be hard for you, looking back into the five years you were gone, but I need to know the details"

"it's just, ah don't think ah wanna go through mah head tah remembah the past, and Carol" Carol, she was a mutant who couldn't control her powers, just like Rogue, and one night... one night changed it all.

"If you want me to help you, than you must trust me Rogue."

"Trust can only get anyone so far Professah'"

" Around here, trust and honesty does go far, you should know that by now"

" Ah-ah, look professah', ah don't think ah want tah rummage inside mah head, after she shut up, my thoughts are peaceful now, ah can control mah original powers perfectly fine, ah guess ah just needed time, and just be somewhere peaceful for a change"

" If that is how you feel Rogue, than I can do nothing but abide by it, though I do recommend therapy sessions once a week, to talk about your powers, and what's going on in your life"

"ah'll think about it"

" I do hope you will" At that moment Kurt walked into the room, he looked like he had just been dancing to the latest German pop music. His dark blue hair messy, and his clothes slightly wrinkled.

"You said somebody vanted to see me Professor?" Rogue turned to look at her brother, a smile crept onto his face as tears fell down hers.

" ROGUE!" They both hugged, long and filled with family love, careful not to touch her skin. She had missed his German accent, his odd dancing to even more odd pop music. Nothing could explain the total happiness which ensued them both. This is why she returned, to see the ones who cared.

" Kurt, ah'm so happy tah see yah!" yelled Rogue through her sobs of happiness.

"Same hea Rogue, same hea" whispered Kurt, finally letting her go.

" Kurt, would you show Rogue to her bedroom, and do remember to keep your music down after hours, I think the children have all signed a petition to that"

"Vhat? No vay! Everyone should love that music"

"please Kurt, no offense, but ah think ah'd sign that petition too"

"Alright, I'll keep the music down, but I von't like it!"

"No one said you had to Kurt" said Xavier, with some new found humor he had acquired while she was gone.

"Let me show you to your room sister" said Kurt, pulling a laughing Rogue out of the office of Mr. Laugh it up Xavier. They walked up the staircase and into the teachers wing. No one but Ororo, Logan, and the Professor slept here, well that was how she remembered it. Jean and Scott came out of one of those rooms, holding hands as usual.

"Hey Kurt, whose your new friend?" asked Scott, not really paying much attention to Jean's anger towards his attention to this girl, she knew who it was. Her hair caught Scott's attention. The white bangs over her beautiful face and sparkling green eyes. The rosy pink smile that shown brightly in the light.

" I vant you to meet, the new, the improved, my beautiful sister, ROGUE!" yelled Kurt.

"Rogue? You're back- you look" said an obviously shocked Scott. Jean nudged him in the stomach after giving Rogue that line. Jean was obviously still not over the incident, it was her fault anyways, right?

"Yeah, you look different" said Jean, not wanting to admit she was absolutely stunning with her new look. Their eyes met for a long and hard stare, looking as if they were about to tackle each other once again.

"Well, what can ah say? Five years away from all this bull shit did me some good" Jean was about ready to shoot out her thoughts but Scott stopped her.

" it was nice to see you Rogue, we would 'love' to stay and chat, but we're going out to eat" said Scott, a little angry at both of them. Jean pulled Scott with her down the stairs, as he waved goodbye.

" have fun" Rogue yelled. "Not"

" vhat's up vit you two? Don't tell me you still don't like Jean"

" she's ungrateful, ah practically saved her life, and Scott was the one who thanked me, not her, Scott, but she got what she deserved when she told the professah about me and Remy" yelled Rogue as they walked down the hallway. There were names on all the doors, she noticed they finally reached hers, the last one on the right, with Remys door right across, and Kitty's beside hers.

"Vell hea' is your room, I vill come get you for dinner no?"

"That's ok, ah think ah'm gonna walk around a bit"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, ah'll see yah at dinner"

"Ok, see you" Rogue was about to enter her room when Kurt tapped her shoulder.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"It vas good to see you" Kurt hugged his sister one last time before he teleported away.

Entering her room, she gasped at the size of it. It was as big as the room she shared with Kitty, now only all for herself. The walls were a deep dark green, with white trimming. A queen sized bed stood in the middle of the room, the headboard against a wall, the sheets were a silk and satin emerald green matching the walls. All the furniture was dark mahogany, a dresser at the corner of the room, a night stand with a small lamp near the bed, and a entertainment unit near the windows. A black leather couch in front of the TV. Long white drapes hung from the long windows that led to a small balcony. The view was incredible, the woods and lake could be seen from afar. The tree leaves slowing growing yellow and orange. The covered pool, and backyard was beneath her view. Logan and Ororo were arguing in front of some students, something about the training session.

" ah swear, they're like a married couple" whispered Rogue to herself. Walking back into her new room she turned to see Remy at the doorway, smiling at her.

"Hello _cherie_."

"Remy- what do yah want?" Rogue said, not wanting to look at him, as she started to fluff her pillows.

"You know what Remy wants." said Remy in a low sexy husky voice, walking towards her slender form beside her bed.

"Remy, look, now's not the time tah talk, ah need some rest, and somethin' to eat, and ah" Remy cut her off by placing a gloved finger on her lips. The look in his eyes, pleaded for her to listen to what he had to say.

"Listen to what Remy has to say _petite_, you left Remy alone, to fend for his breaking heart, you didn't think of what or how Remy would feel did you?"

"Ah- me leavin' had nothin' tah to do with yah sugah, trust me, it didn't"

"Then why didn't you explain to Remy that night? He would have gone with you, to the end of the world" His eyes were staring deeply into her own, searching for the answer, an answer, any answer.

"Yah spend all yah time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make everything seem worthwhile and well waited for, and does it?"

" Rogue-"

"let me finish dammit" yelled Rogue, tears forming in her eyes as she tried not to look into his own sad red on black orbs which seemed a little wet. His hands held her shoulders to reassure her of his stubbornness, that she wouldn't leave without giving him the answer he longed for five years. "There's always one reason, tah feel not good enough, and its hard at the end of the day. Ah needed some distraction, which is where yah came in sugah, but at the end of the night ah just felt empty" Tears streamed down her face, he longed to kiss them away but she started to talk again, wiping them away herself. "Ah was so tired of this damn straight line everyone had tah walk hea', and everywhere ah turned there were vultures tryin' ah pick at the lie ah kept buildin' tah make up for all that ah lacked, but it didn't make no difference, it was easier tah believe in sweet madness than perfect sanity, everything just kept on bringing me tah mah knees"

Not knowing what to say to his beautiful Rogue, he just held her close, wrapping his arms around her back, as she cried into his black shirt, tugging at the sleeves of his dark brown duster. "Ah'm in the arms of an angel, we should just fly away from hea', never tah look back at this dark cold place or the endlessness that ah fear, ah'm in the arms of an angel, please god, please let meh realize the comfort ah have hea" whispered Rogue to herself, tears flowing down onto his shirt. The warm liquid leaving a small puddle in the shirt over his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast, it skipped a beat every now and then.

Remy started to talk in first person, to proclaim his seriousness of the matter. Slightly pulling her away from his body, he cupped her chin, tilting her head up to look into her water eyes. Those green emerald orbs, drowning in tears. Ever so lightly, his gloved thumbs wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead through her hair.

" I be no angel _cherie, _you're the angel, and I've been blessed to have you wit' me you know?" Rogue stared into his eyes, which seemed to have tears in them.

" Remy- ah- ah"

"shhhh, its ok _mon chere_, Remy knows you're sorry, just wishes you would of come sooner." Her feelings got the better of her. Knowing he would be shocked at first, but happy and content the next, she started to stand on her tip toes, so their lips were more close, a mere inch was between them.

"Remy?"

"Mmmm, _cherie_?" replied Remy, noticing the distance between them. Her breathes, short and paced, hit his lips, hot and uncontrollable.

"Kiss meh"

"what? We can't, your powers-"

"kiss meh like Yahve nevah wanted tah kiss meh" Rogue pulled Remy into a kiss. His eyes were wide open as he noticed her powers never kicked in. Their lips still pushed against each others, he closed his eyes. His arms snaked around her waist, as hers pulled him deeper into their passionate kiss from around his neck. His tongue licked the bottom of her lips, pleading for entrance into her mouth, willingly she opened her mouth to his, letting his tongue enter. She tasted like sweet honey as his tongue pushed against hers playfully at first, then more sexually, flicking the tip of her tongue with his, as the kiss became more deeper. Both had to stop to come up for air. Still nibbling on her bottom lip, he looked into her eyes, which were staring at his own.

"How?" Remy asked blatantly.

"Ah have control o' mah powers Remy" Rogue merely replied.

"and you didn't tell Remy earlier? _Merde_, Remy wanted to kiss you when you bumped into him" Rogue slightly blushed at the thought of him doing so. She wanted to pull him into another kiss, but Kurt teleporting into her room stopped her from doing so. Kurt saw how close the two were, how heated they looked, as if they were kissing.

"Kurt, what did ah tell yah about teleportin' intah mah room, ah could o' been changin' or worse." Kurt shuddered at the mere words, let alone thought.

" I'm sorry, I vas just trying to find you, dinner is ready."

" oh, ok" with that Kurt disappeared out of the room, leaving a puff of silvery grey smoke. Rogue started to cough, and walked towards her balcony doors, opening it, and disappearing into the drapes. Remy followed her onto the balcony, the silver light, from the bright moon, fell over them. Pebbles of light over the dark river of darkness light the sky. Leaning over the balcony, Rogue noticed a girl, roughly around the same age Rogue was there 5 years ago, meeting a boy that was around Remys age. Remys arms went around her waist as he stood behind her, letting his chin fall against her shoulder. One hand went over his arms, as the other traced his jaw line.

"Ah remember when we used tah be like that" whispered Rogue looking down on the couple, hiding behind a bush, talking, or what seemed to be talking. He kissed her cheek, and turned her around in his arms.

" Remy been waitin' for this moment since de first time we met _petite_" whispered Remy, gazing deeply into her eyes. They glimmered brightly from the moonlight. Her face went extremely serious.

"Remy, that time, when yah came for meh, and ah told yah not tah come back, and that ah hated yah– ah was lying, and ah'm sorry that I broke yah heart, ah really am, ah'm so sorry." Tears fell down her face again, she looked to the ground backing away from him.

" Remy knows, _mon chere_, Remy knows." Her uncovered hand cupped his cheek, her fingertips fiddling with one of his bangs. He pulled his gloves off, and found his way from her waist to her face, cupping each side, with his soft yet calloused hands.

" Ah was just so tired o' bein' hea, and these wounds that ah have, they'll nevah heal, the pain was just too real, and there's just too much that time cannot erase, and ah'm just so--"

"whenever you gonna cry, Remy will kiss them tears away, whenever you gonna scream, Remy will hush away yo' nightmares" Remys whispered to her.

"Promise?." whispered Rogue into his neck, her soft lips lightly biting at the curve of his neck, loving to hear him moan lightly.

"Remys _promises, Je pense que je vous aime mon cher_" whispered Remys, ready to kiss her again, with all the passion in his heart.

"you likey?" lol, Patton from Quintuplets, and no I don't own his adorable butt either, damn.

Review review review review review,

NOW damn it, PLEASE?

_cherie and chere–_dear

_mon_- my

_petite-_little one

_femme-_girl

_Dieu, vous êtes si beau _God, you are so beautiful

_je suis dans l'amour avec vous_ i am in love with you

_Je pense que je vous aime mon cher_ I think I love you dear

When Rogue is talking to Remy about why she left, most of it is from the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan.

I do hope you like it, I will probably be updating the story about every week, or earlier, so do tell me what you think, and what you think will happen in the next chapter, it will really help me out with the story and help me write something you readers will like more, thanks a lot again, I've been working on this for awhile so review, I don't care if it's a bad review, I need all the reviews to know what is wrong with the story.


End file.
